


don't be afraid, forget all your worries

by joonluvs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups-centric, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonluvs/pseuds/joonluvs
Summary: Seungcheol didn't realize he was hurting the people around him. The people who cared for him the most.OrIn which Seungcheol needs to accept himself for who he is, but with a little help.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a cheol loving household! I am very disappointed in the lack of seungcheol fics :(

Society has built up expectations for the world to oblige to. If you didn't live up to them, it's like the whole world turns against you. There isn't any chance for someone to explain yourself, they don't care if someone has feelings or not. 

Alphas, betas and omegas dynamics have always been talked about. Alphas at the top; always dominating the chain, didn't listen to anyone no matter who they were. They had an ego, so full of themselves and insanely selfish, didn't care about anyone if only they were being benefitted from it. They were labelled as strong, aggressive and overprotective. Alphas had it easy. 

Betas had it neutral. They were often looked upon as lucky, able to control themselves and aren't as aggressive like alphas or submissive like omegas. Betas were primarily human, but their senses were heightened naturally. Since the pheromones of the other two secondary genders didn't affect them as much, they're able to stay calm in an intense situation and resolve it with ease. 

Omegas were at the lowest of the chain. Everyone knew it, even omegas themselves. They were particularly submissive in nature, and if they _weren't_ , no one would want them. They'd be tossed to the side like nothing. Omegas can't control their heat and if they're going through it; they have no choice if an alpha fucks them because they can't think of anything, they're head is too busy foggy with sexual thoughts. 

This was what Seungcheol was taught by his parents, friends and teachers. 

Even though he was still quite young, he had to understand that this was how the world was with the secondary genders. His father was a beta; he often talked in private about how demanding his mother was, how she doesn't listen to him at times and gets _way_ too aggressive in handling situations.

His father also told him how he hated omegas, that they were useless and Seungcheol always felt an uneasy feeling building its way up to his stomach whenever he mentioned anything negative about omegas. At the time, he didn't understand what was so bad about omegas, _was it really that bad to be one?_ Seungcheol was told in secret that if he ever grew up to present as an omega, his father wouldn't hesitate to kick him out of their house and that day Seungcheol remembers crying himself to sleep because he couldn't control what kind of secondary gender he is. _It was unfair._

It was when Seungcheol was sixteen when he was in a deep slumber, and woke up to slick running down his inner thighs and he was horrified. He knew what that meant; he was an omega. At first, his heart began to race when he recalled his father's exact words repeating over and over again in his head, and he lets out a sob. Then, he glances at the clock and it read; 5:16. Seungcheol first cleaned up the slick that was running down his legs, then he quickly put on a jacket, wearing multiple layers, thinking that might help cover his scent. He ran to the convenience store and bought a bunch of scent blockers. Seungcheol didn't spare a glance at the person working the cash register, his hoodie covering his eyes as he grabbed his bag and left the store. 

From that day on, he hid the fact he was an omega. 

He knew this couldn't go on for too long, once he moved out and becomes an idol like he always wanted to, he should tell the truth. 

But it wasn't as easy as it seemed. 

Seungcheol was the _first_ member to join, ecstatic that he had come this far but was also afraid. _Was it different? Is he going to meet people who would accept him for who he was?_ All these thoughts ran through his head and at one point, he became dizzy from the overwhelming feeling, so he forces himself to push those thoughts back and focuses on his career instead. 

One by one, each member came in, Seungcheol getting along with them just fine. Jihoon was the second member he got to meet and he remembered the first impression; passionate in what he does, serious at first but once you get to know him, he's very sweet and gentle with everyone. 

When they debuted... Seungcheol accepted the offer as their leader. 

At first; he knew he was going to say no. He was an _omega_ , for fucks sake, it doesn't work like that. His father had always told him that omegas didn't deserve positions as leaders. But, what made him agree is the member's eyes that were encouraging him to say yes; almost as if they believed in him. So he took the chance and said yes. 

Their pack consists of five alphas, four betas and four omegas, but the other twelve don't know that. 

It was weird. The first one who assumed he was an alpha was Mingyu, the beta telling him that he looked _exactly_ like an ordinary alpha. Seungcheol felt saddened at the statement, and he immediately bit back and asked why Mingyu was a beta when he was strong _and_ tall, just like an alpha. He regretted doing that because it made him look suspicious so he just laughed right after and hit him jokingly, Mingyu soon joining him. 

When Seungcheol had his monthly heats, he would make an excuse about how he didn't want his 'alpha pheromones' to trigger the other omegas into heat. The members told him it was okay, and Seokmin—the sweetheart he is, always offers to spend his rut with him, but Seungcheol would tell him no, _obviously_ , and comes up with some lame excuse. So he would spend a week at his brother's house who was the only one who knew about his secret because he was also an omega. His father had found out, and did what he promised to Seungcheol, no hesitation on his face when he kicked him out. That day makes Seungcheol shiver just thinking about it. 

He often thinks about why he hasn't told his fans, his parents, the media, _his pack._ Maybe it's because he was insecure, he was their leader; what would they do if they found out he was lying all along? About being an alpha? He wants to cry just thinking about it because all the outcomes appear negative. 

Seungcheol was lost; he realized he couldn't do this by himself. 

* * *

Dance practice drags on for _hours._ His body is aching by the time they're allowed to catch their breaths, downing his third water bottle as he takes a seat on the floor. He wipes a sheen of sweat at the side of his forehead, panting. "How long have we've been practicing for?" Jeonghan whines.

Soonyoung glances at his phone. "About six hours." 

"Fuck you," Junhui grits his teeth and Soonyoung smiles. 

"Can we _please_ take a break? For like..." Chan abruptly stops talking when his eyes start drooping and he leans his head on Seungkwan's shoulder, the beta stroking his hair. 

"I agree," Seungcheol speaks up and Soonyoung pouts. "C'mon, Soonyoung. We're tired as fuck, I literally cannot feel my legs." 

The alpha just huffs at the statement, "You guys have like, no stamina?" 

"No, we're not robots like you are, apparently," Mingyu mutters and Minghao smiles at his pout and ruffles his hair. 

" _Okaaay_ ," Soonyoung says, drawing out the 'a' as he rolls his eyes. "Let's pack up for today. But I'm not saying this 'cause I want to, but our head alpha told us to, and I can't argue with that." Everyone cheers, laughing at Soonyoung's comment. 

Everyone except for Seungcheol. 

He realized he hated being called alpha a few months ago; when everyone constantly brought it up. 'Alpha this, alpha that.' Seungcheol was sick of it. _What's so great about alphas anyway?_ It reminded him of what his father always told him, and it made him frustrated.

"Cheol."

Seungcheol was pulled out of his thoughts when he realized everyone was staring at him. He gulped. _Fuck, what if I said that out loud?_

"Um. Yeah, you did," Jihoon points out and Seungcheol's mouth goes dry. "You're an alpha too... do you hate being one?" 

"I—" Seungcheol was overwhelmed by the number of looks he was getting, and he felt his words die down in his throat when Jisoo raises an eyebrow. "Sorry. I just—had a bit of a bad experience with alphas before?" Seungcheol almost rolls his eyes at the excuse. _What the fuck was he saying?_ "I guess sometimes I don't like being one. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you guys though."

Wonwoo, who was standing beside him the whole time, just rests a hand on his shoulder and squeezes it gently. "No worries, Hyung. Some people may not like their secondary genders, and that's okay." 

"Yeah," Hansol says mindlessly and ends it there. Chan and Seungkwan snort at him. 

Seungcheol sighs and nods, and when no one moved he just walked past them and followed their manager. He just wanted to go to sleep. Seungcheol hoped for a silent walk to the car but was a little disappointed when he realized Hansol was now walking with him. 

"How's it going?" 

"Good."

"Tired?" 

"Yeah. You?" 

"Mhm, can't wait to get home," Hansol becomes quiet when their manager opens the door for them and lets them through the entryway. It was so dark Seungcheol was grateful for the street lights illuminating the way to their car. The light breeze makes him shiver a bit too, and Hansol notices this, the omega quickly taking off his light jacket and putting it over Seungcheol who was a bit flushed at the affectionate action. 

"Hyung," Hansol murmurs when they get into their car, and they were the first ones. It was dark but despite that, he could still feel Hansol's gaze. "You can talk to us about anything. We'll always be here for you, just like you were always there for us." And then the younger is interlocking their fingers, and Seungcheol feels like crying. Instead, he nuzzles his nose into his scent gland and takes a whiff of it. His scent was always comforting; it was sweet and soft, like vanilla. 

"Yeah," Seungcheol whispers. "Love you, Sol."

He sees Hansol grin. "I love you, too, Hyung." 

* * *

It was late at night when Seungcheol couldn't sleep. Since they moved from their previous dorm a while ago, they all lived in the same one which feels very different for Seungcheol. Last year, he was living with the rest of the oldest members, while the six younger members were living together. They also had gotten roommates this year; he was sharing one with Jeonghan and Jisoo, which was no surprise. 

Seungcheol glances at the clock and groans quietly, before getting up from his bed and trying his best to not get the door to creak when he opens it. He cringes when it does and checks if he woke up his roommates, but the alphas were still fast asleep so he closes the door behind him and stalks toward the kitchen. 

Being roommates with two alphas is exhausting, even risky at times. Having to constantly control his hormones when he smells the alpha pheromones, or when he has to basically bathe in scent blockers and he's surprised they haven't found the number of bottles he has of it hidden in his closet. 

His brother had forced him to stop taking heat suppressants, telling him that it could ruin his cycle, and he reluctantly agreed. It was better to take care of his mental health responsibly, so that's why he had to take sneak away from the dorms for a week, to spend it at his brother's. Seungcheol doesn't know if his members are suspicious or not, and he has come up with _too_ many poor excuses that he's surprised none of them asked about it. 

"Hyung?" 

Seungcheol chokes on his water and he gasps violently when it goes down in the wrong way. Wonwoo—that sneaky motherfucker, was helping him calm down, rubbing his back in a reassuring way and eventually, the elder did calm down. _"What is wrong with you?_ Why the fuck are you so quiet?" 

The beta chuckles, "It's apart of my nature." 

Seungcheol rolls his eyes, "Your nature almost killed me." 

"Stop being so dramatic," Wonwoo shoves him and Seungcheol just scoffs. 

"Also, I could ask you the same thing. What are doing? It's the asscrack of dawn," Wonwoo asks and he takes the glass out of Seungcheol's hands, worried he might break it. 

"Can't sleep. Too many thoughts. You?" 

Wonwoo shrugs, "Same. Wanna talk about it?" 

Seungcheol looks down at the floor. "I don't know. Kind of." 

"I'm good at listening," Wonwoo says and he sounds genuine as always. 

Seungcheol licks his lips, which feel oddly dry. "Are you good at keeping secrets?" 

"Depends on what it is," Wonwoo answers honestly. 

Wonwoo sits down on the stool, resting his hands on the marble counter. He pats the seat next to him and nods at it. 

Grudgingly, Seungcheol does sit but stays quiet for a few seconds. "I've never told anyone this before, and I don't know how to say it either. It could ruin everything once I do, that's why I want to take it slow."

"I'm the first person to know?" Wonwoo sounds smug and Seungcheol looks over to see him smirking in the dim lighting. Seungcheol wants to punch him. 

"Shut up," he says. "This is really serious." 

"Say it, then."

"Promise you won't tell?" Seungcheol turns his body so he's looking Wonwoo in the eyes. "I'm serious, Wonwoo. I don't think if I can tell you if you can't keep it a secret until I'm fully ready to tell the others." 

Wonwoo sighs and then nods. 

Seungcheol takes a deep breath in, "Okay... there isn't any easy way to say this but I'm—I am a... I'm a—" Seungcheol groans. "I'm not an alpha. I'm an omega, okay?" 

Seungcheol doesn't dare to look at Wonwoo, and he's afraid he's fucked everything up by telling him. The beta doesn't say anything for a few minutes, Seungcheol squirming in his chair. He's so uncomfortable, the atmosphere has never felt this awkward between them. 

"Hyung." 

Seungcheol blinks and immediately looks at Wonwoo. He couldn't really make out the expression, the only source of lighting was the oven light, and it was small. Wonwoo... looked sad. His lips were in a straight line, and his eyes were swirling with various emotions, and he looked like he didn't believe Seungcheol and that made the older hold his breath. 

"How come you're telling me this?" Is what he says. 

Seungcheol wasn't expecting Wonwoo to ask that. He was expecting more of a negative response; _why have you been lying to us all these years? If you're an omega, why are you the leader? Do you not trust us?_

"I..." Seungcheol felt like his mouth was getting dry, and he gulped harshly. "Well, you're a good person. As you said, you're always good at listening and I felt like I had to tell someone because this secret was too much to keep in and I'm sorry if you're disappointed in me for lying to you all these years—"

"I'm not disappointed," Wonwoo cuts in. "But I don't think I can keep this big of a secret to myself. You _have_ to tell the members. Soon. 'Cause if you don't, things are going to get worse for you, Hyung." 

"Why?" Seungcheol feels his tone getting softer as if he was on the verge of tears. "Wonwoo, I don't know if I'm ready. I just needed to tell someone, and you're the one I trust, so _please_ , just keep it a secret until I finally decide to tell them? I just... need some time." 

Wonwoo sighs. "Fine. I understand that it's hard for you, but there's nothing wrong with being an omega leader, there's nothing wrong with being an omega in general. And I know the members will understand, hm?" 

"Yeah," Seungcheol looks down when Wonwoo places his hand on top of his, and he smiles gently. "Thanks, Wonu. I knew you'd understand. I promise I'll tell them." 

Wonwoo stands up from his stool and Seungcheol looks up at him and then gasps when the younger buries his face into his neck, whining a bit when Wonwoo nips at his scent glands. "What do you smell like, then? You're real scent." 

"Calm down there, tiger. 'M wearing scent blockers, have been since I was sixteen," Seungcheol says sadly, and Wonwoo just glances at him. 

"Is that why you never spend your 'ruts' here? 'Cause the others don't know that you're actually going through a heat?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol nods. 

"Can you tell me the real reason why you don't want to tell the others?" 

Seungcheol shakes his head, keeping his lips shut. Wonwoo sighs, but respects his decision anyway. 

"I wanna be the first one to smell your scent," Wonwoo says suddenly and Seungcheol flushes. 

"Okay... but how?"

"Well, when you can't sleep, come find me. That time, remember to take a shower, we can leave the dorm and I can scent you. I just—really, _really_ want to smell you," the beta scratches his neck nervously and Seungcheol smiles at his cuteness. 

"Okay," and Seungcheol couldn't wait. 

* * *

The next time Seungcheol couldn't sleep, he remembered Wonwoo's words and took a quick shower, removing all the scent blockers from him and he prayed that there was no one else awake. 

After his shower, he made his way to Wonwoo and the rest of the '96 liners room, and he almost screams when the door opens but heaves out a big sigh when he notices it's just Wonwoo. The younger didn't look fazed, he instead laughed at how scared Seungcheol looked and the omega called him an asshole. 

"Where are we going?" Seungcheol whispers in the dark they put on their jackets and shoes, exiting the dorm quietly. 

"To the park," Wonwoo tells him, "it's romantic there."

Seungcheol smiles at him, "Were you looking forward to this?" 

Wonwoo hums, "Of course, I get to scent you. Bet you smell like cherries." 

"Why's that?" Seungcheols asks, curious. 

"You just look like one. With your pink lips, and all," Wonwoo says casually and Seungcheol feels shy. 

"Didn't know you were such a flirt."

"Not a flirt," Wonwoo smiles, "I'm just saying the truth. You _do_ look like a cherry, the fans call you one too." 

"Okay, okay," Seungcheol laughs, "I get it." 

When it gets quiet between them, stars aligning with the black sky perfectly, Seungcheol smiles. He always had an interest in the sky, because the moon always looks so comforting to watch. So do the stars. It gets you wondering about random things; distracts you from reality. 

"I don't have anything against alphas," Seungcheol says suddenly and Wonwoo nods, silently telling him he's listening. "Jisoo, Han, Jihoonie, Hao and Soonie are literally alphas, of course, I don't have anything against them. I just hate... how it's so easy for them. No one has anything against alphas, because they'll always be at the top. Omegas are treated differently, though. Why? We're moulded into being only submissive for our partners, it's like society thinks that's all we're good at. And it's so fucking _annoying_." 

"You know that's not right, though. The public is shitty, the media is too. You don't have to listen to all that bullshit, Cheol," Wonwoo says genuinely and he feels warm when the beta engages their fingers together. "Omegas are so much more than just being submissive. Cheol, you're so much more than that. If anyone has told you otherwise, please kick them out of your life. You don't need that toxicity to ruin your life."

"Wonu," Seungcheol says, "I... I'm so lucky to have you in my life. The members. My father is the exact opposite. He has this hatred towards omegas and told me that he'd—he would disown me if I ever presented as an omega. So I told him I was an alpha." 

At this point, they were at the park. Wonwoo took a seat on the bench, and he pulled Seungcheol close to him, just so they could feel each other's comfort. "Fuck him."

Seungcheol giggles, "Gross."

"Shut up, you know what I mean," Wonwoo kisses his temple. 

"Yeah, I know," and then, Seungcheol leans in to kiss Wonwoo. 

He's kissed the members before; it was nice. This was different though, and it was also risky considering their out in public, the media doesn't know everything about them as a group, they don't need to. This was his first kiss for when he finally was able to tell someone who he _really_ was, and it felt so much nicer, Wonwoo tasted like berries. "Cheol, you're crying."

Seungcheol leans back at the sudden statement and it was true—he _was_ crying. He hadn't even realized, he didn't even know why. "I'm sorry."

"Shh," Wonwoo wipes the tears away and holds him close, kissing the top of his head. "Don't ever apologize for crying. It's normal." 

"Can you scent me, Wonu?" 

Wonwoo pulls back and nods, giving him a small smile that always makes Seungcheol feel warm inside. He kisses down his jaw, towards his neck and instantly scents his glands, and Seungcheol tries to swallow the whine that threatens to spill out of his lips. He hears Wonwoo groans, "Cheol... you smell amazing. So sweet, exactly like cherries." 

"Is it that good?" Seungcheol asks. 

"Yeah," Wonwoo breathes out and continues to scent him. "So... so good." 

Seungcheol knows Wonwoo is getting lost in his scent, the mindless praises that escape his lips are anything to go by, but Seungcheol still moans at the compliments. Wonwoo smiles against his neck. 

"We should stop here. Before we both get hard," Wonwoo teases and Seungcheol groans. 

"You're such a tease," even though Wonwoo was a pain in the ass without realizing it, Seungcheol felt grateful to have him there, beside him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol didn't mean to hurt anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you have NO idea how happy I am from all the positive comments in the last chapter!! thank you so much for them, it really makes me motivated to write even more! anyway, if it's still confusing who is what sub gender, here's a list:
> 
> Jeonghan - alpha  
> Jisoo - alpha  
> Soonyoung - alpha  
> Jihoon - alpha  
> Minghao - alpha
> 
> Junhui - beta  
> Wonwoo - beta  
> Mingyu - beta  
> Seungkwan - beta
> 
> Seungcheol - omega  
> Seokmin - omega  
> Hansol - omega  
> Chan - omega

It was a few weeks later when Seungcheol felt all the negativity coming back to him. 

_Waken by the loud ringtone, Seungcheol groans as he stirs in bed and sits up, grabbing his phone and looking at the Caller ID; asshole of a father. Oh. That's just great. He rolls his eyes and really wants to ignore the call, because what kind of motherfucker calls at three in the morning? His father does apparently. He accepts the call, glancing at Jisoo and Jeonghan, who were still surprisingly asleep. "Hello?"_

_"Seungcheol," his father sounded gruff as if he hasn't slept in days. Not like Seungcheol cared. "Where's your brother? I've been trying to call him for days, he hasn't picked up yet and I'm worried."_

_Seungcheol couldn't help the scoff that makes its way up to his throat and out his lips. "You're worried? Seriously, dad? Weren't you the one who kicked him out for presenting as an omega, as if he could control that? You have got to be kidding me."_

_"I don't like your attitude, Seungcheol," his father says instead, completely ignoring Seungcheol's words. "You may be an alpha, but that doesn't mean you could talk back to your own father."_

_Seungcheol grits his teeth, "If you want to desperately know where your son is, he's living happily with his alpha girlfriend, blocked all your contacts. So just stop calling him and let him be happy for once."_

_"Seungcheol!" His father yells and Seungcheol gets out of bed calmly, "What's gotten into you?"_

_"What do you think, dad?" Seungcheol says, his tone was soft but he was close to tears. "I love Junghoon, and you just kicked him out like that. With no hesitation, do you know how he felt? He's my older brother, for fucks sake, my best friend. I wasn't able to see him for three years. Are you sure you love him?"_

_"Seungcheol?" A gentle but raspy voice says from behind him and he knows it's Jisoo._

_"If you have nothing else to say, I'm going back to bed. Thanks for wasting my time," Seungcheol says and ends the call before his father could say more._

_It was still dark but Seungcheol already knew Jisoo was looking at him with worry._

Seungcheol was tired. He couldn't sleep after his call with his father. He knew he fucked up, shouldn't have talked back to him, but at the same time, Seungcheol felt a sense of pride after he got his father to finally _shut up._ Even though it felt great, feeling exhausted didn't.

"Did you get railed or something, last night?" Soonyoung asks Seokmin who was limping.

"Shut up," Seokmin glares at Soonyoung who just laughs at him. 

"By who?" Chan asks, his eyes sparkling and Seungcheol snorts at him. 

"Me," Minghao says smugly before Seokmin could answer and the omega just flushes. 

"Nice!" Chan high-fives Minghao and Jihoon looks at them with disgust. Chan nudges him with his shoulder, "Oh, c'mon Hyung! Don't pretend like you didn't fuck me either, last night." 

"What! Why didn't you guys invite me?" Junhui whines. 

"Sorry, next time, Hyung," Chan gives him an apologetic smile. 

"So, thank you for discussing your sex lives. Now let's get back on track?" Wonwoo says without any interest. 

"Soonyoung started it!" Chan says, pouting. 

"That's Hyung to you, brat," Soonyoung flips him off. 

"Nonie and Seungkwan aren't here," Jeonghan notes.

"Probably got distracted making out," Minghao rolls his eyes. "Why did we send those horny idiots to get us drinks?" 

As they continue to talk, Seungcheol is too busy focusing on the floor, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. He was too busy thinking about his conversation last night to worry about the member's sex talk, which he also felt a bit left out of. 

"Hey," Jisoo says next to him. Seungcheol glances at him, "What's up?" 

"I didn't get much sleep last night," Seungcheol tells him the truth. "My dad is fucking annoying." 

Jisoo wraps an arm around his shoulders, "Wanna talk about it?" 

Seungcheol sighs, "It's just... my dad is so goddamn stereotypical. It drives me crazy, sometimes." 

"I know this sounds wrong, but... I heard you talking with your dad last night. No offence, but you weren't very quiet," Jisoo says sheepishly. 

Seungcheol smiles, "Sorry for waking you up. I should have gone outside." 

"I don't care, I just wanted to know if you were okay. It sounded serious, and you looked really upset," then Jisoo squeezes his hand. "Sometimes you have to let us take care of you, instead of the other way around." 

Seungcheol wanted to cry, but he looked away from Jisoo's sincere expression and instead swallowed the lump that was making its way up to his throat. "Yeah."

"Found them!" Jeonghan says, coming into the studio with Hansol and Seungkwan. Everyone in the room knew what they were doing before, judging by Seungkwan's flushed face and Hansol's lips which were puffy and red. "You owe me ten bucks, Mingyu."

_"Nooo!"_ Mingyu whines. "They were making out? During work!" 

"Of course," Seungkwan says shamelessly, smirking at Hansol. 

"Let's just practice and get this day over with," Seungcheol mutters. Sadly, he didn't say that as quietly as he thought and almost everyone heard him.

"Umm, yeah, okay," Soonyoung says awkwardly. 

* * *

"Okay wait—stop the music, _again_ ," Minghao says and Wonwoo quickly goes over to the table to turn the music off. Everyone was panting still, beads of sweat rolling down their faces. "Hyung, what's going on?'

It feels like everyone has been asking him that these days. Seungcheol huffs, "Nothing. I just... it won't happen again." 

"You said that the last time you messed up," Soonyoung says, his eyes narrowed. 

"I'm sorry, okay? This time I won't mess up I promise," Seungcheol tells him firmly. They look worried but hesitantly put the music back on. 

As they go through the choreography, Seungcheol's head spins. Just like the previous mistakes, he gets up on his feet too early, he puts his arms up too fast, he forgets where his position is and Seungcheol thinks he's a mess when Jeonghan glares at him through the mirror. The music is stopping when they're done the choreography and Junhui is looking at him with concern.

"Hyung," he begins, and everyone averts their attention towards Seungcheol. "We can't help you unless you tell us what's wrong." 

"I don't need to tell you guys everything," Seungcheol replies back, and he didn't intend it to be harsh, but the hurt that crosses Junhui's face is anything to go by. Seungcheol felt like an asshole, but there's no going back now. "I'm sorry. Maybe we should stop practice now." 

"What?" Soonyoung says, "It's only been an hour. We need to practice until this choreography is perfect." 

"Well we can't do that when I'm a fucking mess, okay? There's a lot on my mind right now and I just can't do it," Seungcheol tells him. 

"Cheol, Soonyoung is right," Minghao steps up. "We can't slack off." 

"Who says anyone is slacking off?" Seungcheol asks, feeling offended. 

Jeonghan scoffs, "Seungcheol, we're _all_ going through a lot right now, not just you."

"I didn't say any of you were—"

_"Guys,"_ Mingyu cuts in, "let's not fight here. If Hyung needs a break, then let's just end the practice. We can continue tomorrow."

"But we're going through the new choreography tomorrow," Chan says, frowning. 

"I'm sure it could wait," Seungkwan argues. 

Jeonghan crosses his arms and glares at Seungcheol once again. "Great job, pack leader. You got everyone fighting." 

"I didn't do anything!" Seungcheol feels so hurt, Jeonghan was his best friend, he was always encouraging and caring for everyone. Now it felt like he was his enemy as if Jeonghan hated him. Seungcheol was convinced, he had to look away from the piercing gaze he was receiving. "I didn't know me being stressed was a big deal now."

"It's not, but your selfishness is."

"Jeonghan, what the fuck," Jihoon steps in between them, a hand on Jeonghan's chest, to prevent him from moving any closer to Seungcheol. "He's tired, we all get tired and that is not selfish." 

"You know, I felt like you were always hiding something from us, and it annoys me that you don't even trust your own pack. Are we not good enough or something?" 

"I never said that, stop putting words in my mouth, Jeonghan!" Seungcheol felt tears at his eyes, and he swallowed, his mouth dry. "Why are you saying this to me?" 

"Okay, everyone just _stop_ ," Seokmin tells everyone. "Pack all your stuff, we're going home. Don't give me any bullshit either, I'm tired of standing here while you guys fight over something so petty. Chan is fucking crying, way to go." 

Everyone looks over to see Chan nuzzled in Seungkwan's neck, his body shaking and the view makes Seungcheol look away as tears start spilling. He never meant to hurt anyone, so while everyone is busy comforting Chan and packing all their things to leave, Seungcheol secretly opens the door when a hand is wrapping around his wrist. 

"Hyung," Wonwoo, of course, it was Wonwoo. "Can I come with you?" 

"No," Seungcheol tells him, "take care of Channie. I didn't mean to make him cry. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault—"

"Just, please don't follow me," without another word, Seungcheols turns to leave the studio.

* * *

When Seungcheol gets back home, it's midnight. He doesn't expect the members to be awake, because why would they waste their time on him? However, when he opens the door, he doesn't have the chance to look up because he's being pulled into a bone-crushing hug. The scent of flowers; Seokmin. 

"Where were you?!" He says harshly. "Y-you didn't pick up your phone for hours, I thought something happened to you!" 

"Seokminnie," Seungcheol begins, and he knew he'd feel guilty, but he mostly just needed someone's comfort. "I'm sorry."

Seokmin kisses his forehead, and Seungcheol lets himself be embraced by the omega until he opens his eyes and peers into the living room. It was dark, and he assumed everyone was asleep but he couldn't help the hint of sadness wash over him when he realized no one cared about where he went. Except for Seokmin, he loves everyone. 

"Hey," Seungcheol whispers and Seokmin hums, "can I sleep with you tonight? I don't want to be alone." 

Seokmin pulls back and gives him a gorgeous smile, and then leans down to connect their lips. It was slow and gentle, just like every kiss given by Seokmin. Seungcheol wrapped his arms around the younger's neck and walked backwards until Seokmin's knees hit the couch, Seungcheol falling down on top of him. "Is Channie okay?" Seungcheol asks, leaning his forehead against Seokmin's. 

"Mhm, he wanted to see you though," Seokmin murmurs and Seungcheol wanted to cry again. "He's sleeping with Hansol now, he's okay." 

"I'm sorry, I'm the worst leader ever," Seungcheol says, and a tear slid down his cheek. "I—I made a big deal out of being tired and—"

"Shh, it was no one's fault and don't ever say that, Hyung," Seokmin wipes the tear away attentively. "You're the best leader ever, we'd ask for no one else." 

Seungcheol wanted to say more, but he decides to scent Seokmin instead, his smell was always so reassuring. "Where did you go, by the way?" 

"A strip club," Seungcheol jokes but Seokmin didn't get it so he tightens his hands around Seungcheol's waist, making the older wheeze out a laugh. "I'm kidding, dummy. Went to my brother's house." 

When the room begins silent, the only thing Seungcheol thinking of was how warm Seokmin's hands were making him feel. He liked this, being taken care of without any worries. It makes him wonder; "Hey... I know this is a weird question but—what is it like being an omega?"

Seungcheol didn't actually know what being an omega meant, even though he was one. Since his whole life was him hiding his secondary gender, wearing scent blockers and swallowing heat suppressants all the time, he didn't know what it was like. He just felt useless. 

"Well," Seokmin sighs as if there was a lot to talk about. Which there probably was. "I was raised in an omega, where no one cared what the fuck our sub-gender was." _What? There were families like that? Lucky._ "Plus, the public always thinks all we're good at is being submissive and taking dick. Chan likes to fuck Hansol a lot if you didn't know. Sometimes I fuck Mingyu, which is nothing new 'cause he loves having a dick in him." Both Seungcheol and Seokmin laugh at that. 

"The thing is, society has influenced us into thinking all these basic stereotypes. They're not even true! Omegas can be assertive if they want, alphas could be submissive if they didn't always have an ego on them, and betas... well, everyone loves betas. The truth is, there's nothing different about being an omega, we're cool and calm, but the world doesn't want to admit it. Does that make sense?" 

"Yeah, I think," Seungcheol giggles. "So basically, you guys aren't different from alphas but the world thinks the like that?" 

Seokmin pauses and smiles, "I probably should have just said that." 

Seungcheol laughs, and that's the first time in weeks he's genuinely happy. He's not surprised, being around Seokmin will make you happy and calm. That's how powerful he is. "Thank you, Seokminnie. You really helped me a lot today. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Could say the same thing about you, Hyung," Seokmin wraps his arms around Seungcheol and draws him closer, which seemed impossible but they both made it work.

Seokmin made everything work. 

* * *

Seungcheol woke up to a glass breaking.

He was jolted awake and hadn't realized that both him and Seokmin fell asleep on the couch while Seungcheol was still propped in his lap. Seokmin whined, tightening his arms around him and Seungcheol felt his lungs restrict. "Seokminnie, c'mon, wake up." 

_"Nooo_ , five more hours," Seungcheol doesn't need to look at him to know he has a pout. 

"Mingyu! Why are you breaking shit at ten in the morning?!" He hears yelling in the kitchen and sighs. Another day, another week.

"It slipped out of my hands, I'm sorry!" 

"The same excuse, huh?" 

"What else am I supposed to say?" 

"I don't know! Why are your hands always so slippery?" 

Seokmin groans. "Shut the fuck up, let us sleep!" 

"Seriously? You guys fell asleep on the couch, while Hyung is literally on top of you!" Hansol laughs and is able to help Seungcheol out of Seokmin's stronghold, in which he whines in protest. Seungcheol smiles fondly, "We're having breakfast." 

Seungcheol walks into the kitchen and is overwhelmed with all the members being there, except for Seungkwan and Chan, who were probably still asleep. Memories from last night come rushing back to him and the first words he says when Jeonghan opens his mouth is; "I'm sorry." 

"Please listen to me first," Seungcheol says almost desperately, and Jihoon nods for him to continue. "Look, I don't care if you want my apology or not, but I'm still going to say it. I didn't mean to make it a big deal, I didn't mean to hurt anyone or make Channie cry, I didn't mean to say anything that was harsh and I didn't mean to cut practice short just 'cause I was being sensitive." He sighs and looks away from them because he's scared he'll start crying, which is something he did a lot these past few weeks. "I'm also sorry for just leaving like that. That was just me being a bitch." 

Seungkwan coughs, "Good morning to you too." 

Hansol shoves him and whispers _'not a good time,'_ which everyone ends up hearing. 

"Hyung, we all get tired and stressed, especially you. You're our leader and we wouldn't have it any other way," Junhui reassures him with a cute smile. "That wasn't you being sensitive or whatever, those are your real feelings and that's okay." 

"What are you, a poet?" Minghao teases and Junhui flushes. 

"Leave him alone," Soonyoung shoves Minghao who rolls his eyes playfully. 

Jisoo nudges Jeonghan who still standing awkwardly, and the alpha clears his throat. "Right, um. I'm really sorry too, I don't know what was wrong with me yesterday. If anything—I was the bitch. I didn't mean it, and I felt really guilty when we came back home. I get that you're still mad—"

"I'm not, Han," Seungcheol tells him with a genuine smile. "I guess we were both idiots?" 

"Yeah," Jeonghan returns the smile. 

"Okay, now make out!" Seokmin cheers, coming into the kitchen. Everyone laughs and starts encouraging them to do so, and Seungcheol flushes under all the attention but Jeonghan looks smug, grabbing his wrist and pulling him in. Seungcheol loved kissing Jeonghan for many reasons, but one of them being is how careful he was. He was always so soft with his touches and thoughtful. And his lips, god his _lips_. The alpha had a lot of experience and Seungcheol often got surprised by it.

"Well damn, is it my birthday?" Seungcheol hears and he pulls away before it got too heated, craning his head to see Chan, who still looked sleepy. 

Jeonghan pushed Seungcheol towards Chan, who looked cocky for some reason. "Are you okay, Channie?" 

"Why wouldn't I be? The first thing I wake up to see is two hot alphas making out, it's like a dream come true!" The youngest jokes and the others snort. 

Seungcheol was a bit shocked at being called alpha again, and he quickly covers his expression with a smile. "I'm being serious, I'm really sorry—"

"Just shut up and kiss me," Chan demands and Seungcheol doesn't know whether to actually kiss him or punch him instead. 

He was still embarrassed from everyone watching and ignored the wolf whistles when Chan grabbed his waist and pulled him in for a kiss. When Seungcheol kissed Chan, it was always messy and rough. The youngest omega was always so desperate for kisses, but he was shocked when Chan suddenly slips his tongue in his mouth and he gasps, pushing Chan away. "Ugh! You didn't brush your teeth!" 

Chan smirks and his eyes trail downwards, "You know, for someone who's disgusted... your dick says otherwise." 

"Oh my god!" Seungcheols blushes and hides behind Mingyu who comforts him. "It's not my fault!" 

"Oooh, do you like being watched, Hyung?" Soonyoung teases him, wiggling his eyebrows and Seungcheol hides himself even more. 

"Shut up!" 

"There's nothing to be ashamed about!" Junhui tells him, but his words sounded mocking. 

"Also, random," Jeonghan says, "but your scent is really sweet today."

Seungcheol freezes and Wonwoo immediately catches on his expression. "Oh—what do you mean?" 

"Like, you don't really smell like your usual scent," Jihoon looks at him with narrowed eyes. "It's really sweet. Almost like an omega?" 

"Guys, he was sleeping with Seokminnie, that's why," Wonwoo interrupts and Seungcheol really wants to kiss him. 

"Anyway, I'm going to go and—" Seungcheol stops under the stares he was getting. "Get ready!" 

"More like jack off!" Hansol says from behind, and he ignores the lingering laughter that follows him as he shuts the door to his room. 

_That was close._

* * *

Making music was like a blessing to Seungcheol. It always felt so calming, being able to make songs that would help people in any situation. He loved writing down lyrics because he realized how much it benefits himself but also his fans. Writing down everything that was in his mind always made him feel better, and those thoughts of his could help others which was just a bonus. 

As Seungcheol continues to write, he thinks about what's been going on these past weeks. The burden, the anxiety and the fear are what he writes down. He thinks about their argument, society and why they treat people differently, why there's so much insecurity in him. There are so many feelings inside Seungcheol, he hadn't even realized, it was surprising to see but he felt better knowing what it was that was bothering him. 

The door opens to his studio, and he knows it's one of his members because only they know the password to the room. He turns around and sees Wonwoo, and instantly feels happier to see the beta. He's holding two coffees in his hands, and he offers one to Seungcheol who takes it gratefully. "Thanks."

"What are you working on?" Wonwoo asks, sitting down on one of the chairs. 

"Some lyrics. Just wanted to put down all my feelings on paper, I guess," Seungcheol admits honestly. 

Wonwoo nods. "Need any help?" 

Seungcheol shakes his head, "Nah. Can you just stay here though?" 

"Yeah," Wonwoo says with a smile. "I saved your ass today. I think I deserve something in return." 

Seungcheol feels a little warm at the comment, "Thank you for doing that, I'm serious. It means a lot." 

"I know, but I was thinking more..." He leaves his sentence hanging, and Seungcheol scoffs. 

"What? You want to make out or something?" Seungcheol asks, and he meant it as a joke but Wonwoo looks serious. 

"Well yeah, we barely get to do it. Plus, you... never had sex with us before," Wonwoo says casually and Seungcheol blushes. 

_"Obviously,"_ Seungcheol tells him, and his tone had gone quiet. "I feel sad when you guys talk about sex and I'm not even apart of it."

"That's not fair, Hyung," Wonwoo tells him with furrowed eyebrows. "You _can_ be apart of it if you just tell everyone the truth." 

Seungcheol leans back in his chair and sighs. He knew Wonwoo was right, but there was something always stopping him from telling everyone. Everyone was happy, and their lives continued on normally, so if Seungcheol tells them now, he doesn't know how they'll react. He's scared he'll ruin everything when everyone's already okay.

Instead of responding to Wonwoo, he gets up from his seat and walks toward the beta who was looking at him with his lips set in a straight line. He ignores it and instead climbs onto his lap, not giving him a chance to talk and kisses him with so much emotion, Wonwoo gasps unconsciously. The beta grabs his hips to stop them from moving, but Seungcheol just whines. "Wonu," he pants when the younger starts trailing kisses down his neck. 

Wonwoo looks back at him, "Hey." Seungcheol opens his eyes and looks down, Wonwoo's eyes dark and lips red from biting on them. "We'll accept you for who you are, you know that, right?" 

Seungcheol doesn't want to think of it. He doesn't want to keep thinking of his thoughts, or how much he was hurt. "Wonu, make me forget, please. You want a reward? I'll give it to you." Seungcheol smirks at the way Wonwoo grips his waist harder. 

Wonwoo has his hands under his hoodie and he gasps from how cold they were. "I locked the door. Take this off." 

Seungcheol does as he's told and takes his hoodie off, and Wonwoo cups his chest, twisting the hard bud and the omega arches into the touch, a broken whine leaving his lips. "Wonu— _ah_."

"What?" Wonwoo asks, and his voice had gone lower, almost a rasp—close to a growl and Seungcheol surges in for another kiss. 

While Wonwoo is occupied, Seungcheol unbuckles his belt and takes his cock out. Wonwoo groans into the kiss and pulls back, " _Fuck_ , Cheol. You're so good at this." 

The praise goes straight to Seungcheol's cock, and he whines, stroking Wonwoo faster. "Wait—fuck, you too," and then they're both stroking each other to climax. What sends Seungcheol over the edge is when Wonwoo has his lips right against his ear, his voice deep and gravelly as he whispers; "You're so pretty, the prettiest omega." 

Seungcheol thinks he hasn't come like that in months. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's really hard to make an ot13 conversation 'cause I need to include all of them and I start to get confused >< hope it didn't bother anyone that much!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol let's himself show his raw self. He's Jihoon's, and nothing could change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **cw:** mentions of non-con.

"Headlines state that two members of the K-pop group, SEVENTEEN, were spotted a week ago together. Both of them looked to be very close to each other, and the media has identified them as S.Coups, leader of the group, and lead rapper; Wonwoo. We still don't know for sure . . ."

[+ 239, - 9] They look like they're kissing lol

[+ 572, - 29] Can you guys leave them alone? No respect for idols these days...

[+ 394, - 19] This isn't our business, stop stalking them. 

"Well?" Their CEO has asked both Wonwoo and Seungcheol, who were both too shocked and equally embarrassed about the situation. Seungcheol wanted to say something, but every time he opened his mouth, it seemed like some kind of excuse, and he didn't want to make him mad than he already is. "Fans are concerned, and we need to release a statement on what you two were doing, none of them seem platonic." 

"Um..." Wonwoo says intelligently, and Seungcheol rolls his eyes at him. "We were going out on a walk together, Cheol got cold so I was trying to keep him warm?" 

The CEO didn't look like he bought it, and he scoffed. "Are you trying to lie to the fans?"

"They don't know we're dating each other!" Seungcheol says, a frown set on his lips. "If we tell them the truth we'll get backlash. You of _all_ people know how strict the Korean public is." 

Their CEO seemed to give them pity because he gives them a soft sigh and nods his head. "Okay. We'll release a statement and don't worry about it, just focus on your music. However, be careful next time. Understood?" 

Both Wonwoo and Seungcheol nod their heads firmly, and their CEO lets them leave the conference room. As soon they close the door, Wonwoo lets out a sigh and Seungcheol pouts. "That was embarrassing."

"No shit," Wonwoo shakes his head. "It's not our fault though. How did someone get our picture that clear? It was dark as fuck."

Seungcheol shrugs as they both walk back to the dance studio. "No idea. People are crazy, these days." 

"That's a lot coming from you," Wonwoo mutters. 

Seungcheol looks at him with his eyebrows furrowed, "What is that supposed to mean?" 

"I mean, you haven't told anyone your secret yet. I don't know how much guilt I'll be able to take," Wonwoo tells him and he sounds genuine. 

"Well, I'm sorry. You know it's hard for me. I just can't do it, there's something telling me not to tell them," Seungcheol says. 

Wonwoo stops walking and he looks worried. His lips were down in a frown and his eyes looked sincere as he grabbed Seungcheol's wrist until he was cornered against the wall. Seungcheol smirks up at him, "Didn't our boss just tell us to be careful?" 

"Be quiet, 'm not going to kiss you, but of course that's what you were thinking," Wonwoo gives him a smirk of his. To which Seungcheol feels warm at the comment and he looks away. "I just need to look at you when I say this, because I'm really worried, Hyung. You're a lot of things to me, but most importantly, you're my best friend—that I kiss often, but that's not the point." Seungcheol smiles at him. "What's stopping you from telling them the truth? Are you afraid they won't accept you as an omega leader?" 

"You already know that's not why, Wonu," Seungcheol murmurs. He looks around in case anyone was watching them, and he also looks for the security cameras, but they were in an isolated part of the building. 

"Then what is it?" Wonwoo asks. 

Seungcheol wants to tell him, and it's not because Wonwoo was forcing him to, but he looked worried and he was always so attentive to others. His eyes held so much affection in them, and the smile he gives Seungcheol makes his heart beat faster. Seungcheol trusts Wonwoo; he always had. But, then there was someone calling his name from a distance and Wonwoo clumsily backed off.

Chan rounds the corner and smiles at them. "Hey! Where were you guys?" 

"We had to talk to the CEO for a minute, why?" Seungcheol asks, and he still felt a bit flustered from how close Chan was going to catch them together like this. 

"Dance practice is about to start soon, so let's go," Chan doesn't wait for them, he just turns around and runs back to the studio. 

When Wonwoo was about to leave, Seungcheol caught a glimpse of his expression. He seemed frustrated and Seungcheol rested a hand on his shoulder, waiting for Wonwoo to look back at him. "Hey, I trust you, okay? Now's not a good time though, maybe later." 

They both get to the dance studio, and the music is already playing but no one is dancing. When Soonyoung sees them both he picks up the remote to turn the music off. "There you guys are." 

"Sorry, the CEO needed us," Wonwoo says. 

"You told us that they were making out?" Hansol asks Chan who was smiling smugly. 

"Seriously, Channie?" Seungkwan scoffs. 

"What? They looked they were about to until I showed up!" Chan whines. 

Seungcheol averts his eyes to the floor, his ears warm. "We were talking about something important."

"Whatever you say!" Chan sing-songs and Wonwoo rolls his eyes. 

"How come the CEO needed to see you?" Jeonghan asks, switching the subject. 

This time, both of them look at each other almost simultaneously. Seungcheol laughs nervously, "Uh—long story; but there was a weird article on us and..." Seungcheol didn't know how to continue as he felt shy from the attention from his members. "It's not important! Let's just start practicing." 

Both Mingyu and Junhui start laughing at him and Seungcheol frowns. "You know, you guys are always together. What's up with that?" Jihoon asks suddenly.

"What's wrong with us being together all the time?" Wonwoo says, and he sounded a bit protective. 

"Jealous, Jihoonie?" Seungcheol teases but all Jihoon does is scoff at them. Seungcheol could still see the blush on his cheeks. 

"You wish," he mutters and Seungcheol grins. 

* * *

When they finish practice and get into their respective vans to go home, Seungcheol sitting next to Soonyoung; both men in the back while the other half of the members were up in the front and the rest in their other van.

Seungcheol was tired, and his legs are aching. He continues to look out the window, and then Soonyoung is placing a hand on his thigh. It was friendly, but as he looked down he realized how big his palm was against his thigh and Soonyoung gives a light squeeze when he catches him staring. "You can lean on my shoulder, the window must be uncomfortable." Soonyoung says, and Seungcheol gives him a smile, instantly cuddling against the alpha. 

"You dance so well," Seungcheol mumbles randomly, and Soonyoung laughs softly at the sudden confession. "Seriously. You're so cool when you dance."

"I'm flattered you think like that, hyung," Soonyoung tells him. "You're already a great dancer, I'm sure you know that." 

"Not as good as you."

"Well... I can't deny that. It _is_ a fact," Soonyoung says and judging by the tone he uses, Seungcheol knows he's smirking at him. But Seungcheol isn't mad. He's glad Soonyoung knows he's a great dancer. 

Seungcheol closes his eyes, letting the warmth of Soonyoung wrap around him while he listens to the soft rumble of the song playing from the front. Soonyoung massages his thighs and he unintentionally lets out a moan at it, feeling himself getting red when Soonyoung pauses. Then, there's a quiet laugh shared between them. "Enjoying my massage a bit too much?" 

"Shut up," Seungcheol says with a smile. He hears his notification going off and he grabs his phone from beside him, squinting at the bright light in contrast with the darker setting. He unlocks his phone and realizes his father had sent a message, and he rolls his eyes, checking it anyway. 

**dad**

**[9:47 PM]** I saw your performance last night. You were lacking a lot as if you hadn't gotten any sleep. Your dancing was slower than the others, and your rapping wasn't as good as the other performances. Try harder next time. 

Seungcheol frowned and shut off his phone. He knew his father would send something like that instead of praise or encouragement. That's how he always was, there was no love in him; just an old man who seemed to hate everything about Seungcheol without reason. 

"Cheol... why would he say that about you. What the fuck?" Soonyoung sits up and looks at him. The windows were tinted, and it was already dark, so he barely saw Soonyoung's expression. He knew he was mad, considering his voice had gone deeper. "Is he always like that?"

Seungcheol reaches for his arm and makes him lean back, Soonyoung wrapping an arm around him. "He's always like that. I'm used to it."

"You don't deserve that, though," Soonyoung argues. 

"What else am I supposed to do, Soonyoung?" Seungcheol asks. "I can't whine about it, or cry about it, that's already been done. That's the way he is, and I can't fix it."

"Yes, you can. Block him, make sure he doesn't have any contact—"

"It's not easy, Soonyoung. He _always_ wants it his way. I'm his 'golden child'," Seungcheol rolls his eyes. "If I block him or something, he'd come to find me personally and make a whole scene in front of you guys. That'd be embarrassing." 

"Cheol..." Soonyoung falters. "You never told us you were having family issues." 

Seungcheol stays quiet. "Well, I didn't want to make you guys apart of the problem. Plus, they aren't my family, I don't consider him my dad. That's just a title of his that means nothing to me."

"We can help."

"What are you going to do, Soonyoung?" Seungcheol demands, feeling irritated. "There's nothing you can do, Soonyoung, just stop talking about it."

"I just want to make sure you're okay," Soonyoung says. He lets go of Seungcheol's hand. "We're all worried for you. You're the alpha of our pack and—"

"Stop calling me that!" Seungcheol pushes him away and Soonyoung yelps at the sudden upheaval. "Stop calling me alpha, it's not going to change anything, it's just a secondary gender that shouldn't mean anything, but everyone makes it a big deal out of it!" 

"Okay—just, Cheol you're crying," Soonyoung moves closer, but Seungcheol looks away and wipes away his tears. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." 

Seungcheol didn't know why he was crying, why he was getting frustrated at every little thing. It was going well between them until Seungcheol had to ruin it. Just like everything he did. He thinks maybe because this is all his father's fault, or maybe because Seungcheol can't fucking tell them the truth. The more he thinks about it, he realizes all this pent-up frustration is because of _him_. Their van stops, and when they all get out, Wonwoo and Jisoo looking at him with worry, while Soonyoung continues to chase after him. "Hyung, I said I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" 

"What did you do?" Jeonghan hisses, grabbing Soonyoung's wrist. 

Seungcheol doesn't hear anything else, just walks ahead to the building of their dormitories. When he waits for the elevator, most of his members had caught up and he doesn't say anything as they get inside. 

"Hyung, I'm really—"

"Shut up, it's not your fault. I overreacted," Seungcheol mumbles. _"Again."_

He looks up at them and tries to give a smile, but it probably seemed tired and forced. "These weeks have been stressful for all of us, and I'm sorry for always just—" Seungcheol sighs. "Being a bitch."

"Okay, not to interrupt or anything," Seungkwan says slowly. "But what the _fuck_ is happening." 

Wonwoo shoves him lightly, and the younger pouts. "Nothing," Seungcheol laughs at him. "Let's just not talk about it." 

They nodded, and just like that their subject was switched. He glances at Soonyoung, the alpha is still staring at him; not with worry. This time he looked doubtful. 

* * *

Seungcheol enters his room, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, his hair wet. Drops of water slipping down the side of his face and onto his chest; then evaporating into thin air. He already had put on his scent blockers before he entered the room. He sees Jisoo on his bed, reading a book while Jeonghan is on the computer, a headset over his ears as he continues to curse and shout at the screen. Jisoo glances at him, and whistles lowly, Seungcheol laughs. Absolutely _not_ blushing at the gnawing gaze from the alpha.

He lets his eyes observe every material of clothing they had in the closet, and he settles for a hoodie that's two sizes too big for him. He doesn't mind, considering how cold it gets in his room. He reaches for some sweatpants and when he turns around both Jeonghan and Jisoo are staring this time. He blinks before he throws the towel at Jeonghan who happened to be closer to him and then flips off Jisoo. 

"Give a guy some privacy," Seungcheol says, shaking his head at them. 

"It's not like we've never seen you naked," Jeonghan smirks lazily. 

Seungcheol snorts. When the room goes to silence, the only sound of Jeonghan's keyboard and the mouse-clicking, Seungcheol hesitates before; "Hey, can—can I ask you guys something?" 

Jisoo hums and closes his book while groaning. "Yeah, this book is fucking boring anyway." 

"Were you even reading?" Seungcheol asks, a teasing smile on his face. 

Jeonghan takes off his headset, "What's up, Cheollie?" 

Seungcheol looks down they stare at him, playing with his fingers. "I mean, it's not really a question but um—I want to talk about what happened, like a few hours ago."

Jisoo nods for him to continue, so he does. "My dad... he's always talking about how I'm lacking in things. Like rapping or dancing, sometimes going as far as saying my lyrics don't make any sense. It's frustrating, because I know I'm used to it by now, we never had a good relationship; not until he—um, kicked my brother out." Seungcheol swallows, his mouth feeling unexpectedly dry. "I just wish I can tell you guys this more easily, but I'm... I'm not good at talking about my personal life and I'm really sorry for that." 

"C'mere," Jisoo says and pats his thighs. Seungcheol hesitates because Jisoo is smaller than him and he might crush his legs, but when Jisoo's gaze doesn't waver he makes his way towards him and props himself onto his lap. Jeonghan was sitting next to Jisoo now, an enamoured smile on his face as he looks up at Seungcheol. "Don't be sorry about that. We understand that you don't want to tell us some things that are way too personal."

Jeonghan nods. "And, don't listen to your dad. He doesn't know what he's saying. You're talented in every aspect, don't let an old man tell you otherwise." Seungcheol laughs softly at the end of his sentence, so does Jisoo. "Is that why you were upset, Cheol?" 

Seungcheol didn't really know the exact reason he felt upset as he did then. He nods anyway, and Jisoo leans up to kiss him. Gentle, like always. His hands were at his hips and held them with care. Kissing Jisoo was like being in heaven, he always made you feel loved just from a friendly peck. "You have nothing to worry about, you know how many people love you for who you are? We wouldn't want it any other way." 

When Seungcheol processes the words, he laughs nervously. Okay, so maybe he isn't the alpha everyone thinks he is. At the same time, he realizes that he'll still be the same Choi Seungcheol when he tells everyone the truth about being an omega. There's no difference; he was never selfish, never aggressive, never overprotective. He was always Seungcheol. 

"You guys... would accept me for whoever I am, right?" Seungcheol asks seriously, his hands resting on Jisoo's shoulders. 

"Of course," Jisoo says. 

Seungcheol flickers his eyes between them, and he wants to say it so badly when they both give him that stare. He thinks that he should chase the opportunity, tell them, _I'm an omega._ But he doesn't because their door to the room is opening and Seungkwan is peeking in, and then freezing at the doorframe, staring at the three of them dumbly. "Oh! I'm sorry for interrupting!" 

It's all ruined, he was so close. The warmth leaves him when Jisoo is telling Seungcheol to get out of his lap and Jeonghan yelling at Seungkwan to go away. Seungkwan is laughing at them, but Seungcheol isn't because all he wants to do now is to go to sleep. 

* * *

It happens when they're watching a movie. 

Jihoon was beside him when they were watching, and they were having fun. Making offhanded comments, calling the characters stupid, or booing at the heterosexual kissing scenes, Seungcheol was laughing. It was fun.

Until it wasn't.

Jihoon was close to Seungcheol, nosing at his scent gland. At first, he didn't mind, because they often scented each other at random times. But when Seungcheol turned, he realized how his eyes had gone darker than usual; and he gasps, not expecting it. What he also wasn't expecting was for Jihoon to growl at him, practically grabbing him by the collar and roughly connecting their lips. Seungcheol whimpered, realizing how his scent changed drastically. It was mostly a rich scent, but now it felt like he was being consumed by it. "Jihoon— _hah_ , stop it!" 

_"Mine,"_ he growls in his ear and then Jihoon is being pulled back and Seungcheol is still panting. "Let _go_."

"What—what's happening?" Seokmin squeaks. 

"Ugh, he's in a rut," Soonyoung is still holding Jihoon in his arms. He lets go when Jihoon glares at him. "You smell awful." 

"Shut up," Jihoon shoves him out the way and locks eyes with Seungcheol. "Need you in the room." 

"Wait—I'm, an alpha," Seungcheol says pathetically, his head still spinning. 

Jihoon only growls at him. "Shut up, _omega."_

Seungcheol parts his lips in shock. _How does Jihoon know?_ Everyone is looking between them with equal confusion. Wonwoo looks worried. "Jihoon, stop for a second. I don't think Seungcheol consents to this," Junhui speaks up, resting a hand on his shoulder. 

"His scent—it's so fucking sweet," Jihoon shrugs Junhui's hand off him. "You're wearing scent blockers." 

"I'm not," Seungcheol says too quickly. 

"Don't lie to me," Jihoon orders and Seungcheol blinks. 

In the end, Seokmin offered to help him with his rut and Jihoon doesn't hesitate in grabbing him and basically dragging him to the bedroom. Seungcheol is still in a state of shock, because, _how did Jihoon smell his scent through his scent blockers?_ It was odd, and Seungcheol was scared for all the questions that were going to come. 

Wonwoo, the lifesaver he is; "Let's not talk about this when Seokminnie and Jihoon are literally fucking." 

So, they settle back to their previous positions, having to increase the volume on the TV because Seokmin was _so fucking loud._

* * *

The next couple of days are a little awkward. Especially Seungcheol, he felt more uncomfortable more than anyone. He tries to think about anything else, but it comes back to him when he sees his members looking at him with narrowed eyes. 

And the question comes out of Jihoon easily. "Are you an omega?"

It was when they were eating dinner, and Seungcheol chokes on his water. _"Wha_ —what?" 

"I asked if you were an omega."

"No," Seungcheol laughs humorlessly, "why are you saying that so suddenly?" 

"Because you smelled like one, exactly like one—"

"Well, I'm not," Seungcheol tells him firmly. "That rut of yours was probably getting to your head." 

"Cheol, you don't need to be so offended," Jeonghan says, patting his thigh. "He's just asking a simple question." 

"You getting defensive isn't convincing us," Hansol mutters. 

"I don't have anything against omegas, if that's what you think," Seungcheol says. He feels like the bad guy. "I'm just... not an omega."

"Seungcheol hyung," Wonwoo mumbles. 

"What?" Seungcheol looks at him. 

Wonwoo stays silent and says nothing. Their conversation stops there. 

* * *

"Hey," Jihoon walks into his studio and sits down on the rolling chair. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Seungcheol asks moronically.

"You know what," Jihoon sighs. "I lost control, and then assumed you were an omega. I realized how much of an asshole I was being. I'm sorry."

Seungcheol glances at him. Jihoon was giving him a sincere gaze. "I get it. You didn't have to apologize."

"But I _do,_ " Jihoon says harshly, but it was meant in a helpful intent. "What if... what if the others weren't there? You clearly didn't want it and I just—fucking jumped you. I'm so sorry, hyung." 

"They _were_ there," Seungcheol consoles. "And I know I would have done something about it because I wasn't going to make you regret something like that for the rest of your life." 

The silence is unbearable, and he's scared he made it awkward between them. It hurts when they fight. It hurts when any of them fight. Seungcheol wasn't mad at him, he understood why Jihoon did what he did, he wasn't in the right state of mind and that's not his fault. The words make it out of his mouth before he could even think; "How did you know?" 

"What?" Jihoon asks.

"How did you know I was wearing scent blockers," Seungcheol repeats, this time more clear. He turns his body until he's facing Jihoon. 

Jihoon stays quiet, his peach-tinted lips were set in a straight line. "I—don't know? As you said, I was in a haze and I don't really remember." He pauses and narrows his eyes at Seungcheol. "So you _were_ wearing scent blockers?" 

"If I said yes, what would you think?" Seungcheol asked. He doesn't know what kind of point he was getting across. He doesn't know where all this newfound self-confidence was coming from. Possibly it's because Jihoon has been there for him for nine years, or maybe it's because he's tired of hiding the truth and letting it eat him up, but he thinks it's mostly because Jihoon had found out without Seungcheol having to tell him. "Would you be mad?"

"Cheol, what are you saying?" 

"I'm saying I'm an omega," Seungcheol says. He said it. _I'm an omega._ He wishes it was that easy, but he doesn't know what to do when Jihoon hasn't reacted, hasn't moved one limb. He stays there, essentially frozen to his seat as he stares at Seungcheol, unblinking. "I'm an omega, Jihoon." He says again.

"Why are you saying this now?" Jihoon asks finally. 

"I don't know," says Seungcheol honestly. It's the truth. He wants to say more too, but his mouth is dry, just like every time he opens up. Seungcheol thought it'd feel better after telling someone else, but there's something in him that's making him feel sick instead. The anxiety is still there, heavy on his shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" His questions are coming out short and quick. It feels more overwhelming.

"Because," Seungcheol swallows. "I've been lying to you for all these years. Aren't you mad?" 

Jihoon finally moves, and he's going closer to Seungcheol until their knees knock against each other. "Yeah, I am." He ends up saying, and Seungcheol was expecting that. "But, I know you know why you're hiding it. So just tell me." 

It comes out like an order, and the air was thick, it felt like it—due to the tension. "Jihoon."

"Tell me, Seungcheol," Jihoon says, no honorifics. He's using his alpha voice. "Please." 

This time it's gentle, and Jihoon rests a hand on his thigh, comforting and warm. "I'm here for you, do you trust me?" 

"Always," Seungcheol says without hesitation. 

"Then tell me." 

Seungcheol sighs. His head feels light, and it's like there's nothing on his mind except for _Jihoon Jihoon Jihoon._ He doesn't know why it's reassuring, the alpha's presence is enough. His hand on his thigh is enough, it's peaceful. "My dad doesn't like omegas," Seungcheol begins. "So for my whole life, I've been hiding it. My whole family, they're a bunch of assholes who want it _their_ way," Seungcheol places his hand on top of Jihoon's. "If it doesn't go their way, then... they kick me out. Of their house and their life. Just like that, no hesitation. It's like they never even loved me. And then I became a trainee. When I was about to deny the position as the leader, it was you guys who made me want to become one, 'cause you looked at me like you believed in me." Seungcheol paused when Jihoon interlocked their fingers and gave him a squeeze of encouragement. 

"Keep going, you're doing great," he praises and Seungcheol wants to kiss him instead. 

"When the years went on, I guess the media—the public had influenced to be quiet. I never got the chance to tell you the truth, so at one point, I just gave up," Seungcheol's voice had gone unstable by now. "I'm sorry, but I still hate myself for not being able to tell you the truth, and l-lying all these years—" he choked on a sob, and then Jihoon had his arms around him, whispering words of reassurance in his ear as he cried in his shoulder. "W-when I was diagnosed with anxiety, it became even h-harder so I couldn't..." 

"Shh," Jihoon whispers. "I love you, hyung. You did great. So proud of you for telling me." 

Jihoon lets Seungcheol cry like that, making no move to stop him because he's holding _his_ Seungcheol. He's holding him in his arms, letting him show his true self, his raw tears. He's gorgeous, caring and _his._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was okay! this was my first time writing about A/B/O and I don't have much knowledge on it, so if you know more about it, please let me know in the comments if I made a mistake! also; thank you for reading! I'm sorry if this chapter was short(?) I can't really write for too long. :( 
> 
> comments & kudos motivate me to continue writing!


End file.
